In My Time Of Dying
by WonderlandDance
Summary: Things happen, people die, that's life. But when faced with death can we run away? Can you really cheat death?
1. Disclaimer

**Title:** In My Time Of Dying

**Author:** Sam [ghost]

**Genre:** Straight, horror, tis not scary though..

**Rating: **Ehhh not to sure. Maybe 13, yeah 13 will be fine ::)

**Summary:** Things happen, people die, that's life. But when faced with death can we run away? Can you really cheat death?

**Warning:** maybe a bit of bad language..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the band ... of course, ::)

Enjoyxx


	2. The Accident, when stars collide

_'The Accident, when stars collide.'_

_Chapter One_

_-Alex-_

_Leaving the darkness of the S.E.C.C concert hall, adrenalin running through my veins as i step with Nathan close in tow. A smile was fixed on my face, my cheeks where cheery ripe and my hair had an epileptic fit. But yet I'd never been so happy. Never felt so awake and tired all at once. And do you know what, being alive never felt so good. The stars where out, shining brightly in the summer sky. Warm stuffy air circling me and Nathan keeping us safe and snug. My arms where tightly wound around his waist as we approached his car. Nathan's body was tense under my touch this alerted me, the fact that he'd never responded to my embrace alarmed me. But i could do nothing, it almost seemed his body was rejecting me. I never gave up and let go, i held tighter. Holding out and hoping for a returning gesture. But nothing. Nothing was returned. Pulling me off with more force than necessary he takes out his keys and unlocks the car, jumping inside with out the slightest look or glace in my direction. An uncontrolled pulse of anxiety replaced my adrenalin and sent my heart hammering. The smile i held stayed though. My heart knew but i still remained clueless to it's direction. So i quickly stumbled into the car after him shoving off any rejection or fear i had felt. I had to remain clueless to this or it would hurt more, so that's what i did, i kept smiling._

_The silence in the car was thick and UN-welcomed. As street lights swam by my window i broke the silence. I just had to know, my head felt heavy on my shoulders as i turned to look at him. He was gripping the steering weal with bone breaking pressure. His dark hair covered his gut piercing green eye's and blocked away the shade of red that traveled his face. _

_"Are you ok Nathan?" A heavy sigh broke his lips where words didn't. "Did i do something wrong?" This was my automatic q & a. It was always something i did & i had to fix it before he lashed out on me. "We Need To Talk!" Nathans reply scared me, i almost fell forward into the dashboard at his voice. The car began to slow down as he pulled over to the side of the main road. "W-hat right now Nathan, we're on the main road, cant this wait?" maybe if he has time to cool off. Maybe if i drag this out he'll just shrug off his thoughts and we'll go home. But there was no maybe. My heart was running laps in my stomach by his every move. By each breath he had me on edge. _

_Warm sensations traveled my eyes and blurred my vision, one more word from his venom throat would bring me to tears. Knowing i was fighting emotions too strong i still regained posture and held back my agony. Nathan turned to me for the first time tonight his eyes where swollen, but not with tears, with rage. "It' over Alex" he fumed. Taking the keys from the ignition he flings me a dirty look before climbing out and into the busy road dragging me by the arm through his door. I winch as the steel of the car scratches my lower back and the road scrapes my palms as i climb to my feet. Patterns of water are being drawn across my flushed face. I feel each one as they begin to escape. Nathan walks ahead of me down the road where a pavent would be helpful but is non existent none the less. I follow in his foot steps. He stops and turns to me, placing both hands on either sides of my face, i shrug them off. His touch is too cold. Too unforgiving._

_"You cant lea-ve." I break._

_"Oh but i can Alex, i'm sorry" he sighs. Ignoring my expression Nathan looks past me and into the abyss of the now emptying road._

_"Please" I stretch out for him, but my hands only grab air. "NATHAN please" He's backed away from me shaking his head, both hands held in to the air._

_"NO .. , it's been four years you can't, Nathan you can't." I've lost complete control now, my tears are falling and there's no end to them._

_"ALEX, listen to me it's over, it isn't working."_

_"What, no, h-ow can you say that, what's not working?"_

_"Everything!, You dragged me to a FUCKING My Chem concert. WHAT are you? huh?. Some freak who cant be without her precious Band.?!"_

_Was Nathan right, am i a freak? I knew in all god that i didn't deserve him, but i cant live without him. It's always been Nathan & Alex, Alex and Nathan but never just Alex, no. I will die if he leaves me, i need him. If he breaks the heart i gave him, I'll DIE..._

_"PLEASE" I screech. The life of the traffic covers my voice. From the purr of a kitten the roads have became a lion thirsty for blood. Each passing car makes my heart skip and sends it plunging closer to the ground. I don't feel safe on my own two feet, the road bellow me feels like water. Every car seems to get closer & closer to me as they skid past. Nothing feels safe the air is too dense and my hearts being shredded. Nathan has long ago turned from me. Breaking from my fear of the winding traffic i run & fall forward into his back. Grabbing his arm tight, refusing to let go, cause letting go brings to much pain to bear._

_"NATHAN!. Nathan, Please Don't, Ple-ase i cant take it. If you leave me I'll die Nathan, I'll die without you." I scream, my face filled with burning emotion. His back tenses, his mussels contacted each part of his body screaming for releases. Nathan turns on his heel, his fist raised. In one split motion he batters Alex's face. Her feet failing, her world spins as she hits the ground. Ankle breaking in her fall cracks the sounds of the busy traffic dramatically. Shaking & horror struck she stares up at Nathan. Her eyes wide, pain of both mental and physical soring inside her._

_"Stop It ALEX, Just Fuck Off, I hate you, i Fucking hate you!" He Roars, saliva oozing from his mouth by each word. "I don't love you, there's another girl and she's the only one who deserves THIS." Out of breath and out of words Nathan points to his heart._

_Turing away he runs to the car, the engine coming to life he speeds off in to oblivion. Leaving his fallen angel on the ground. Too numb to feel any pain she screams to the sky. "HELLPPPPP!"_

_There in the middle of the winding road Alex screams in torture. Fear smothering each word that spills from her lips. Headlights blinding her as skidding tiers and screeching metal crushes her. All she could do in the end was scream._


	3. The impact, too far gone

_'The impact'_

_Chapter Two_

__

-Alex-

The impact of the vehicle cracked her skull and forced Alex into a death roll with the car as it flipped and swerved onto it's side.. Alex felt everything, each time the tiers rolled over her knees and back, each & every single time metal scraped her blood painted skin.. Breaking ribs and crushing her knees the car skidded over her stopping on a complete 90 degree angle with the sky.

For a moment when the sound of bending metal and twisting heat left the air everything was still. Quite and surreal. The sound to break the blanket of silence surprised Alex, cause it came from her. She Was Still Alive. A very painful yet real fact. "Urhh-hh, H-ELP M-e". She screamed her throat filling with a think watery liquid. It only took seconds to realise this water was blood. Gurgling and choking on the rising levels of blood in her mouth Alex spat in excruciating pain, gasping for air. Everything was polluted, smoke rose to the air blocking the stars, Fire burned.

Alex smelt the speaping oil around her.

'I'm going to DIE, the car's going to Explode.' she repeated within herself.

When Alex's muffled cries left the now vacant road thick male accents replaced them.

"Get Tom Out Of The Car Danny, IT'S GONNA Fucking EXPLOAD. WHERE THE Hell Is Dougie?"

A panic struck northerner answered the males cries.

"Harry I SEE Him, He's hit The curb..... DOUGIE, DOUGIE!"

There was no response. "I ...HE'S Not Moving Harry."

"DANNY Get AWAY From THE CAR."

"BUT TOM!"

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR HIM GET THE FUCK AWA-Y...."

The roars of breaking throats stopped instantly as the car lit up and burst into flames. Objects threw from the crippled car & across the road. Meny twisted fragments struck Alex like super heated knives. Her world was dull as it came to a close, she felt cold. Extremely cold. Golden red hair covering her eyes from a darkened sky. Waves of pain washed her clean of energy, Alex had to sleep. So she did, her eyes fluttered shut and her heart fell dead.


	4. POV, Is this a sign from Heaven

_'POV - Is this a sign from Heaven, Showing me the light?'_

_Chapter Three_

_-Dougie-_

_Stars were burning in the sky while my lips blew a sigh of contentment to the peaceful car. Harry asleep with his head resting uncomfortable on the fogged window. Danny buried and bundled in his arms stealing any heat he could find. It was all a sweet & bitter site. These two might be soaring away in there dreams but why there asleep now is for a whole darker reason. Danny snapped last night, Lost control of his head and started ripping apart his home in search of any kind of realise. A realise from the mental pain that was stealing his energy, it was heartbreaking to watch. I tried to stop him i did but how can you fix that. When miss Bella Hill, Danny's apparent sole mate broke his heart. That stupid bitch should die. Caught em both in bed together he did. Bella & Nathan. All cozy in Danny's own bed. You know you cant do anything but feel helpless in a time like this. But darker topic aside we just got from a My Chem concert. Now that's caffeine for the spirit. Looking from the sky outside i look to Tom who was humming away the tune for star wars , smiling happily as he followed the road. Looking at him, then back at both drummy and freckle in the back i was pleasantly surprised that we all seemed to be fine, all happy. Yet why wasnt i at rest, why was i so tense? My chest felt heavy, and my breathing was quick, i couldn't stay at peace. In all god i knew something was going to happen. And i was right..._

_"Tom" I whispered. _

_"Yeah Doug?" He smiled warmly. _

_"Can we eh- pull into McDonald's i'm really hungry" My voice was very rattley. Tom cast a worried glance at me before adverting his eyes back to the road. Something seriously didn't fit, my stomach was in notts, something bad was going to happen and i had to advert it. If this feeling became reality someone was gonna suffer._

_"Em we're almost home can't it wait?" _

_"No tom, no!" I panicked my breathing quick. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was tom's, i looked at him he was quite uncomfortable cause he knew something was going on. But if i told him he'd think i was crazed so i dropped my gaze. Failing miserably to get him to pull away from the the winding traffic._

_-&-_

_Sweat traveled my face, the sound of the boys sleeping kept my senses alive. Without them the car would be quite, if so my mind would have me jumping for control of the steering wheel. Tom had long since dropped his happy humming and was now focused on the road. His eyes scanning every bump and curve outside. Did he feel it too? Can he feel the pressure hanging over us? Maybe he did and if so why is he daring it?_

_"Tom" I hushed quieter than before, yet he still managed to jump slightly in his seat. _

_"Yeah" he whispered _

_"Can you feel it too?" Tom remained quite keeping his gaze locked on the road. _

_"Yes".. A whimper broke through his cracked cherry lips . Tom was scared too, no doubt. _

_Outside the darkness swam by the car. The streetlights casting fiery red's to us as tom pushed harder on the gas. His fast driving sacred the hell out of me. It was seriously clear by now that tom was scared and wanted to get home as quick as he could. But the whole idea of being safe was to stay slow and calm but he was doing netier._

_"Tom slow down!"_

_"Wh-at?" _

_*******_

_His breathing was very sharp edged. I shouldn't of said anything to him. What made me scared terrified him. It's like a baby with a rattle if i shoke he rattled. I cringed hard. The platinum blonds paranoia of keeping everyone safe has kicked in and was running overdrive. Literally._

_In the back seat Danny was twisting and turning, his hair clinging to his cheeks were tears acted like glue. His nightmare had come to it's climax and he was falling into darkness. Just then he woke "HElp" Danny called out. Jumping out of Harry's arms Danny was now awake. In his wake he stunned a shaky tom. For a relapse moment tom's hands slipped from the steering wheel both clasping on his pounding chest in fright. "TOM the wheel" Dougie flew from his passenger seat and grabbed the steering wheel. The car swerved. Outside a young girls screams coated the air. It all came to clear , this was the something dougie had felt and they all were about to suffer. When the small girl came to view in the headlights every one's breath caught. All ran slow in Dougie's head as the car flipped and he landed back in his seat. His head cracking on the window._

_*******_

_[-dougie pov-]_

_I was aware of everything all at once -the trees, the right turn attempt to avoid the young girl, how my friends were flung from their seats, how dark and empty the sky was, the position of the girl on the road blood pouring from her leg. It all came way to fast but extremely slow. Just one more breath and i knew i was still alive. The car was crippled and twisted as it began it's death roll. As the windshield shattered, glass pouring down my throat i knew in that second i would be chucked from the car. My limbs cut deep by glass air rushed by me as i fell through the air. When i noticed the curb in front of me i knew i was going to hit it._

_[-end of pov-]_


End file.
